This invention relates to plasticizers useful for preparing polyvinylchloride resin formulations. More particularly, the invention relates to the diesters of alkanedicarboxylic acids and alkanolethers.
It is known that certain esters of some dicarboxylic acids can be used as plasticizers for polyvinylchloride resins. This current known art comprises esters of the type: ##STR1## where x has a value between one and fifteen, y a value between one and fifteen, the sum of x and y is sixteen, and R is a benzyl, tetrahydrofurfuryl, or lower alkyl group.
It has now been unexpectedly discovered that the diesters of alkanedicarboxylic acids and alkanolethers can be used to prepare polyvinylchloride resin formulation which can be subsequently formed into finished products having improved physical properties. These esters are readily prepared by straightforward and well-known techniques such as direct or trans esterification.